


Midnight

by meh3303



Series: How Can I Find You Again? [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meh3303/pseuds/meh3303
Summary: **Based off of Midnight by Beth CrowleyHow much has the dark taken from this planet? A woman claiming to be Solar turns up in Kai's room, saying that she's the crown princess of the Sun. But, when the Lunars attack, only one person can save them now...





	

Kai ran his fingers through his hair, breathing out a thick sigh, he'd just been in a cenference with the Queen of Luna and wanted to be alone for as long as time allowed. He opened the door to his chambers, silently greeting the guards posted outside, and walked inside, ready to take a nap. But, once he walked into his bedroom, he instantly knew this day was about to get just a little long.


End file.
